


Interactions (answers)

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Series: Tim Corralling the Bats [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd-centric, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Jason has some questions about Bruce's secretary.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Tim Corralling the Bats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685587
Comments: 8
Kudos: 409





	Interactions (answers)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this because I think it's funny. This one's short.

Bruce's secretary, Timothy Drake, was a short, perpetually annoyed, caffeine addicted, workaholic. He was also a bit of a puzzle to Jason Todd. Tim was smart. Smart enough to have figured out who Jason was. How? That was one of many questions. So when Jason walked up to his desk on a Tuesday morning, it was with purpose. 

"Hello Mr. Todd. Bruce is on the phone right now. He can't be disturbed. He's free for lunch today, if you can make the time to come in."

"I'm not here to talk to Bruce. I'm here to talk to you Timothy."

"It's Tim. What can I help you with? I have a lot of meetings to schedule."

"I'll do you a favor and get straight to the point. How do you know who I am?"

"I wasn't entirely sure, Mr. Todd. But you have the same facial structure. You also have the same arrogance Dick has when he comes in to talk to Bruce. Thank you for confirming my guess."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I haven't got all day, so if there's nothing else I can do for you, I have to ask you to leave."

"That was all I came here for. Thanks, I guess?"

"You're welcome. Have a lovely day Mr. Todd."

Jason didn't have a reason to stay, so he left. He made a mental note to keep a close eye on Tim Drake. The kid could be a good asset. Or a really nasty threat. Either way, it'd probably be wise to watch him.


End file.
